


Under the Narrow Sea

by SuchaHag



Series: 3 Wenches and The Hound [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Partners, Smut, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: Sandor finds himself at the mercy of three mermaids. 🧜♀️🧜🏻♀️🧜🏼♀️🐾





	1. Sailing

**Author's Note:**

> Sandor Clegane belongs to G.R.R.M , I'm just playing with him for a bit.

Sandor Clegane leaned against the railing of the ship letting the wind blow in his face. A new life awaited him. He was given a second chance on the Quiet Isle; nursed back to health, mentally and physically. Though he had a limp, his leg was strong. Even the ruined side of his face was no longer so red and weeping.  The climate of KL was not good for his scars and the lack of proper everyday care didn't help either.  Though still prominent, they were now dry and flesh colored. He touched his scarred cheek. Maybe this new life across the narrow sea will include companionship. He rolled his eyes at his own thought, he couldn't even make friends — no way he'd find a lover.

There was a splash then and he leaned down a bit to see if he could catch a glimpse of the large fishes the crew had told him about that usually followed ships.  There was nothing. He looked up towards the horizon again.  Then he heard giggles and another splash. “We see you, handsome!” At that, he looked again at the water.  Were those golden glints just under the surface?  He’s been outside in the sun for too long.  He turned and went below deck to rest.

He lay in his tiny room with his arm over his eyes. He just needed a bit of time to himself. It's not like him to see and hear things.  The giggles lingered in his mind, they were so feminine. No woman ever giggled at him, even in a brothel with a bag of coin in his hand.  And handsome? Sandor snorted, that's how he knew it was a figure of his imagination.  He closed his eyes and sighed. He soon fell asleep.

Female singing infiltrated his dreams. He didn't recognize the tune and didn't even recognize the last language, but it was beautiful.  A trio harminzoing through the walls. He opened his eyes and noticed they were damp. He sat up, slightly dazed.  He's not one to cry. He got up and stretched.  He needed something to eat and some of that piss poor ale the crew had. He started toward the door and stopped abruptly...the voices, he still heard them. He shuddered, he was going mad.  He lurched toward the door and yanked it open. The desperately needed to get on deck to gulp air.

He stood with his forehead resting on the ship railing. The journey was just starting - he needed to get his head straight.

“Oh handsome...why so sad?” a female voice sing-songed.

“Who said that?!” He barked, angrily.

“Down here!”

He leaned over the railing and saw the shimmers under the water again. “Show yourself!”

“We are right here!” He heard a splash.

“We? Here? Stop fucking about!!”

“So angry.  Stop barking at us, handsome”

He leaned over even further, “My name is NOT handsome, I'm a dog. An ugly, old scarred dog.”

“Handsome puppy!” A voice giggled.

He leaned more, someone was having a jape - he just need glimpse of the fucker.  He’d throttle them when he got aho— suddenly the railing  was not there.  Nothing was there. He felt the air rush past him then a hard slap of cold water knocked the breath out of him.  This was how it was going to happen. Drowning.  Not a battle, not a fight or a drunken fall down stone steps….no, falling off a buggering boat and drowning.

He flailed a bit— if he could only catch his breath he could stay afloat enough to yell and signal the boat. Instead each gasp only resulted in pulling water into his mouth and he began sinking.


	2. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor makes it to the beach.

Sirens, he thought, sirens lured me into the sea. Men would find his broken body upon the rocks after he was long dead.  Then he too would be part of the lore of the men enticed by the siren song. Everything started to go black when he felt hands upon him. They encircled him and pulled him. He was not sure if he was conscious or not. Soon he felt lips on his, he could breathe! His head was turned and lips found his again. He gasped in shock and realized water entered him like air. His eyes slowly opened, his eyes stinging badly from the water. He saw swirls of seaweed around him, glimmering in the light of the sun above the surface. Wait, was that hair?  He started to panic and the water started to hurt his lungs. Hands grasped his face and blue eyes stunned him as lips met his again to allow him to breathe. I'm dying he concluded and he went limp and the hands kept pulling him through the water. 

The bright light burned his eyes as he opened them.  He threw his arm over his eyes, must have fallen asleep on the deck. The shock of a wet sleeve slapping across his face startled him. He sat up and noticed he was not on the ship at all. He was on a rocky beach.  He looked around, there was a small patch of trees and a few birds. This was a very small island and he was the only person on it. He pushed his hands through his hair,  _ fuck _ .  He remembered falling and...he must have hallucinated.  There was no way hands ever touched him, let alone lips. He must have struggled enough and caught a current to carry him to this beach.  He scanned the water, there was not a ship in sight. He stood up and turned.  He noticed a few large rocks in the sun.  He stripped off his clothes and laid them out, hoping they would dry quickly in the heat. He was about to go into the trees to investigate when he heard giggling behind him. He turned and looked again out across the water, shielding his eyes from the sun. Were those waves in the near distance or were those heads bobbing in the water? The voices came up to the shore again.

“So handsome! Especially now with no clothes.”

“What a fine specimen.”

“Come into the water.”

He stared, in shock, recognizing what he heard. These were the voices from the ship! They were the reason he fell overboard. He took a few steps towards the water's edge. “Who are you?” He called, “Let me see your faces!”

“We can't come all the way up, perhaps you can come in a bit?”

“I'm staying right here until I can at least see you clearly.” he growled.  

The waves grew a bit and came closer. Soon, three women were in the water not far from the beach, their shoulders and heads visible.  One had light blonde hair, “I am Issa.” she beamed a smile at him. 

The next had hair the color of honey, “I am Aurora.” her smile was more of a mischievous smirk. 

“And I am Adelie.” she grinned, her chestnut hair glimmering in the sun.

He stared, mouth hanging open, they were stunning. They seemed to be waiting for something. “Oh! I am Sandor. Sandor Clegane.”  They came a little closer and then stopped abruptly. “Why won't you come closer, are you afraid of me… afraid of this?” He gestured to his face, frowning. 

The three looked at each other and then looked at him shaking their heads. 

“No, no,” Issa said “you are fine fine looking man.”  

“Very fine.” Aurora said, looking pointedly at the heaviness between his legs.

“There's a reason we can't come closer.” Adelie said. They looked at each other again briefly and leaned back. Soon he saw three giant fish tails raise up from the water.

“Seven Hells, mermaids?! What mummers show is this? Mermaids are a myth!” He said incredulously. 

“We are quite real!” All glared at him, “Come in closer and see for yourself.” 

He took a few steps toward them. At this point he was very uneasy. He stared at the three faces. If they wanted to kill him they would have done it already, he was certain this is who pulled him to the shore. “Did you rescue me?” They nodded. “Did you kiss me?” more nods, now they were smiling. 

“Come! Come closer, you know who we are!” Aurora implored. He took more steps into the water. If he wanted to reach them, the water would have to be up to his navel.  By this time they were smiling and beckoning. He took more steps. It was then he was close enough to see their eyes and he stopped. He remembered those blue eyes, and he felt paralyzed by them again. Those belonged to Aurora. He turned to Issa and saw green eyes. It was like looking into a springtime meadow.  Turning to Adalie, he saw a dark amber, warm and inviting. He took more steps in and felt the water lap over his hips. Soon, he was surrounded by the mermaids.


	3. Floating

Their arms were around him, not shy at all at his naked form. Soon lips were on his face desperately searching for his mouth. He couldn't tell where his tongue ended and theirs began. Soon one mouth remained on his as he felt kisses trail down his neck to his chest. Each one latched onto a nipple, licking and swirling. Soon he felt teeth scraping against his skin as the kisses turnes rough. He gasped and that caused the kisses to go deeper.  His eyes finally focused and realized it was Issa sucked on his tongue with long strokes that made him groan. His hands tangled in her hair as he tilted his head and matched her motions.  His chest grew cold as he realized Adelie and Aurora were no longer there.  Twin tails flickering above the surface distracted him for half a second before he felt a mouth envelop his cock. His eyes rolled back and he nearly lost his footing. He saw a brown swirl of hair in front of him under the water, Adelie was working his shaft with her mouth like a Goddess.  The water surrounding him felt soothing.  He heard of men receiving pleasure in the baths, but he never had the experience.  Now he understood the decadence of it all.  He felt a tickling between his legs and then a mouth on his balls. His legs buckled. Soon arms were holding him as both his manhood and quickly tightening sack were worked in a way that he never could even dreamed. He didn't notice that they were deeper in the water, his feet not even touching the sea floor. Issa was in front of him again, the large scallop shells covering her teats were gone. They were glorious, he had his face between them in an instant. He brought his hands up and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples roughly.  She moaned and he quickly put his mouth on her, rolling each nipple in his mouth one at a time.  Soon he felt a coil of heat in his groin build and strengthen, he thrust his hips in time to the ministrations of Aurora and Adelie. Soon after he came with a roar and felt his body go limp though it was buoyed safely. The mouths found his face again.

“You taste magnificent!”

“You feel magnificent!”

“You ARE magnificent!”

He thought he could just pass out from pleasure until he noticed how very far he was from the island...then he screamed.


	4. Dinner

Arms hugged him close. Lips were at his temples and forehead, “It's ok. It's ok we have you. We would never let anything happen to you.” Adelie murmured.

He held them tight, “I didn't know we were so deep. Seven Hells, you women...mermaids…what are you going to do with me?” He still had visions of being found broken on the rocks of a beach. Of course, it would probably be the sweetest death there is. He realized that they were going back to the island. 

“You'll be safer on dry land.” Issa proclaimed.

“Can you build a fire?” Aurora asked, smiling. Sandor nodded. “Good!” she clapped her hands with delight.  

After he put is nearly dry clothes back on, Sandor built the fire on the beach as close as he could to the water. He had no idea what the mermaids had in store for him. Once the fire was burning, a little too large for his comfort, he sat a few paces away. He looked at the still water of the ocean and wondered what the hell was going to happen to him now. Very soon after, he saw a small wave coming directly toward him. He saw a gleam of color shimmering beneath the surface, he knew it was them. Suddenly a large fish landed at his feet, “Dinner!” Issa called.  Sandor ran to a pile of wood and found a branch strong enough to hold the weight of the fish. He skewered it and placed it close to the fire to cook. The girls were sitting in the shallow area near the shoreline.

“Are you going to eat too?” Sandor asked.   

“We are good,“ Aurora laughed and then all three held up fish of their own and started eating it raw.  Sandor shuddered a bit and turned to make sure his fish was cooking evenly; paying a little more attention to it then he needed to. The mermaids finished quickly and soon he saw them swimming back and forth in the shallow water. 

While he was eating, seaweed and sea sponges were being thrown on the beach.   _ What in the seven Hells are they doing? _

As though reading his mind Adelie called up to him, “Let these dry out in the sun and you can cover it with the moss and ferns that are by the trees. Perhaps then it will be comfortable enough for you to sleep upon.” 

There was a large formation of rocks near the beach. The mermaids were lounging on them, basking in the sun with their tails immersed in the water. It was not deep where they were, so Sandor took his clothes off again and waded in.  

“Handsome is not scared of us anymore.”

“Does handsome want to lay on the rocks with us?”

Sandor frowned at them for a moment, “Do not call me handsome anymore. I know you are mocking me. My name is sandor.”

Issa narrowed her eyes at him, “We do not mock you.”

“Surely you can tell by our actions earlier how desirable we find you,” Aurora said in a low voice.

“Do you need more proof?”  Adelie Reached for his arm and pulled him to her. She brought her hips flush with to his and her hands curled around his neck. His hands immediately went to her chest where he was able to remove her shells with a simple pull on the ties. Soon, he was grinding against her tail, and he found himself confused. She kept rubbing up against him and his cock was as hard as steel . He looked down and all he saw her shimmering scales,  _ what in the buggering hell am I supposed to do now? _

Suddenly the scales begin to give way. 


	5. On the rocks

Soon his cock was sliding against a slick heat. _The seven Hells?_ He looked down in confusion, a _cunny_! The confusion quickly turned to desire when Adelie grabbed his hips and thrust forward. Soon he was buried into her tight heat. The contrast between the cool water and the warmth clutching his manhood was like nothing he could even dream of. He bent Adelie back and rested his hands on the rock, her soft brown eyes sparked with desire. The angle made her gasp and he felt a wave a desire surround him. His pace increased and he started to feel light-headed as his peak built within. She threw her arms around his neck and started sucking on his neck. Soon he was crying out, thrusting deeply into her. She arched back and wailed a high pitched squeal as he felt his cock being stroked from within. She slumped against his chest as they both caught their breath.

“I believe you.” he murmured into her hair.

Her arms snaked around him. “I'll be happy to prove it to you whenever you want,” she kissed him softly. Issa and Aurora were far off in the distance, he could see them leaping from the water and diving back in, gracefully. Their large tail fins making rainbows in the sunlight.

He turned back to Adelie, now perched on the rock and looked at her. “How... How,” he swallowed, “did that happen?” he looked pointedly just below her navel. The scales were back in place as if there were not a treasure underneath.

“We may be half fish, but we are all woman,” a smile teased the corner of her mouth. “Arousal causes those parts that are normally concealed to reveal themselves.”

“I caused that?” He asked in awe, starting to smile.

“Indeed.” She took his hand and kissed his palm.

Soon there was a splash as Issa and Aurora reappeared next to them and snaked their arms around his torso. “Hello handsome.”

“Tired yet?”

He looked at the sun, now low in the sky. Night was coming and he was suddenly sad that he'll be on the beach alone. “Aye, mayhaps,” he answered softly.

“We'll be nearby, if there is anything you need.” _Would if I need you?_ He thought sullenly. “Aye,” he repeated. Arms went around him and lips repeatedly met his to say good night. Soon he was on the shore, alone. He gathered the now dry materials and brought them up to the shore line, he went into the trees, pulled ferns and moss to add to the top of the pile. _It does look comfortable,_ he mused. He built a fire and ate some shoots he found by the trees. After relieving himself, he laid on his makeshift bed and faced the water. In the distance he saw tails flipping in the the fading light as a soft song reached his ears. For the first time that he could remember, he smiled as his closed his eyes.


	6. Pause For Paws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora lavishes attention on a neglected area of Sandor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people will know why I went there. ;)

The next morning he was woken by laughter and singing. He sat up and looked toward the water; there they were, sitting in the shallow water, tails swirling the small waves. His heart leaped, _ they returned _ ! He got up quickly and re-stoked the fire before going to the water. He waded in and was surrounded.  _ What a way to start the day  _ he mused. After moments of soft caresses and kisses, the mermaids disappeared under the waves - returning momentarily with a large fish and handfuls of oysters. He took the fish to the fire to cook, returned to the shore and sat next to the pile of oysters. Issa came up as close as she could and tossed a very flat, nearly sharp stone to him, “Use this to pry them open.” He picked one up, and fumbled a bit, but succeeded in getting it open. He saw plenty of people eat them at port, but never could bring himself to try. He was hungry and he knew he just could not eat fish and island vegetation. Besides, three pairs of smiling eyes stared at him in anticipation. He gulped, put the shell to his lips and slurped.  _ Ugh! The fuck - why do people eat this?  _ He coughed and put the shell down on the sand. 

Issa took an oyster and pried it open, sucking down the contents. She looked at him pointedly and smiled, “Delicious.” He continued eating the oysters until the small pile was gone. He went to the fire and checked the fish, it was ready. He placed it on a large broadleaf and brought it back down to the shore to eat in the company of the mermaids. He still could not quite watch them tear into raw fish, but at least he was getting used to the sound.

After eating, he went back up into the trees and had a long drink from a freshwater pool. He took off his clothes and rinsed them out. He got into the pool next and submerged himself, rubbing his scalp. Rinsing the ocean salt off felt good, he would have to do this daily. He regarded his clothes, sitting in a wet pile on a rock. A good way to preserve them is not to wear them too often, he reasoned. He got out of the water and scooped up his clothes. He found a fallen tree and spread them out to dry. He waded back into the sea and climbed onto the rock. There was not a soul around, so he reclined in the sun, letting he feet hang in the water. He closed his eyes and sighed, wondering for a moment where his beautiful sirens were. He soon got his answer as he felt hands on his legs. He sat up a bit on his elbows and saw a dark blonde swirl under the surface of the water. Soon two blue eyes appeared between his knees and an eyebrow arched mischievously. 

“Hello my glorious man,” she purred. He sat up fully then, looking down at her. 

“Aurora,” he breathed “where are the others?” 

She gestured behind her, “Somewhere out there. There was word of a shipwreck.” He swallowed, could it be his ship? She looked at him, “I don't think it's yours.” she smiled. Her hands continued to run along his calves, it felt good.

“I like what you are doing,” he murmured.

She turned to one leg and used both hands to knead the flesh. “So strong.” She kissed just above his ankle, “legs fascinate me.” She kissed up to his knee as she placed his foot between her breasts. He groaned this sensation was making his head swim. As her kisses descended his leg, his cock twitched. He willed it to stay still to enjoy her ministrations. Her tongue swirled around his ankle as her knuckles worked the soles of his feet. His mind reeled, no woman ever touched him willingly - he didn't even remember anyone  _ seeing _ his bare legs or feet before, let alone this. 

“Aurora…”

“Hush. Let me bring comfort to you.” She regarded his feet, “So large, so crooked...how many miles have these carried your giant form?” She kissed along the sides and gently rolled his toes between her fingers. She looked at him and pulled his largest toe into her mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head as she sucked on it. 

“Gods….that feels so good,” it was like she had a direct line to his cock. She moved to the next toe and did the same. By the time she reached the last toe, his manhood was nearly leaking. 

“I need to do the other foot, can you hold out?” She nuzzled the ball of his foot as she reached for the other one. He could hardly grunt a response as he kept his hands behind his head, he fought internally not to take himself in hand. She brought him such pleasure, he let it wash over him. Her mouth went to his other foot and sucked on his toes again in earnest. His breath started coming in short gasps. She finally pulled back and stared at him, her light blue eyes were nearly black with desire. She put her hands on the rock and hoisted her body out of the water. He could see her glistening flesh before she covered his body with hers. She sunk down on him with a satisfying grunt. He wrapped his legs around her tail as he rolled her hips and ground into him. The pleasure building in him was almost too much to bear. Soon there were sparks behind his eyelids. He felt his cock being milked as Aurora rode him and reached her own climax. They cried out in unison before she buried her face in his chest, kissing his nipples. He held her to him as she nuzzled him, contentedly.  _Life_ _  is good. _


	7. A story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issa has a story to tell.

After a while, the others came back from exploring the Shipwreck. They were disappointed, it seemed others got to it before they did and all the treasures were gone. “Others?”Sander asked, confused.

“Of course others, you don't think we're the only mermaids in the world do you?” Issa laughed.

 

“I guess not. Why are you always with me then, why aren't you with more mermaids?”

 

“We are pretty independent but there is a colony that we do belong to and visit periodically.” 

 

Sandor’s heart clenched a bit at the possibility of them leaving him. He quickly changed the subject, “I was going to explore a little bit more of the wooded area will I be seeing you again soon for lunch. Yes?” 

“Always handsome, we'll be back soon.”

The island was very small. Sandor found dried wood, more moss, ferns, and bushes that had berries on them. He wasn't sure what they were, so he gathered a few to have the mermaids look at it - maybe they knew. He doubted it, they seemed to be curious but not very knowledgeable of items that were found on land.

He found more edible plants and shoots, even some mushrooms that he recognized. One tree looked like it had coconuts on it, but they weren't ripe yet. There didn't seem to be any game or even reptiles on the island. He didn't even consider looking for insects, he was going to draw the line somewhere.  He went back to the freshwater pool and cleaned himself up after taking a drink. He thought to weave together some narrow leaves to make a water container, it was going to take some time because he didn't quite know how to do it. He took what he had plus the berry and went back to the beach. He sat on a smooth rock and looked out into the water, looking for the telltale signs of the mermaids. Finding none, he sighed.   He continued weaving the long strips concentrating on making his fingers do the right things. After some time he heard a splash. Issa was close to the shore and she slapped her tail on the water. “Stoke the fire handsome, we have a treat for you!” He got up quickly and re-kindled the fire, it thankfully roared to life in no time at all. Soon Adelie and Aurora appeared smiling excitedly. Sandor started to come down to meet him when two lobsters were flung onto the sand. They startled him because they were still alive and crawling frantically, snapping their claws. 

“What in seven Hells do you want me to do with these?!” 

“Throw them on the fire!’ Aurora rolled her eyes. 

Sandor stared at the lobsters, those claws looked pretty big. How the fuck was he going to pick him up? He lunged at them and grabbed them up by the tails, running as fast as he could to the fire to throw them on. “I hope these are worth it.”

“Oh they are, you'll see.”

More oysters were in a pile by his feet along with more flat sharp rocks. 

“Keep these rocks, you could use them for many things.” Adelie smiled at him.

He went to where he was sitting before and picked up the berries and brought them to the waterline where the mermaids could look at them.  “Do you know what these are?”

Issa spoke up quickly, “Those are goji berries. You can eat them, in fact, they're quite good for you.”

“How do you know Issa?”

She looked at him then, seriousness now in her eyes, “Sandor I used to be human.”

He stood there staring at her, gobsmacked. “Human? But...but….” he was so confused.

“I'll tell you the story while we're eating,” Issa said, patting his hand

Soon the lobsters were ready and he used the rocks to break the shells to dig the meat out of them. It was good. After eating them both, plus the oysters he was quite full and happy. He looked at Issa, “Now, tell me.” 

Issa sat and told her tale. “About 5 or so years ago I was on a ship heading to Westeros. I don't remember how, but I fell overboard. No one on the ship noticed and I was certain I was not going to survive. I panicked and started sinking almost immediately until two strong arms grabbed me and pulled me to the surface. It was a man. I thought it was a sailor from the ship who dove after me. I was wrong though, it was a Merman. I told him I wanted to go back to the ship, but he said since he found me he was going to keep me. He pulled me under water and we kept going down until my lungs hurt. He put his lips on mine and I found for a short time I can breathe. He kept doing it until we were so deep it was black as night. I was terrified because I knew even if I got away I would run out of air before I reach the surface. There was a cave on the seafloor, I was pulled inside where two other mermen forced me to drink a potion and bound my legs together. Soon they started to fuse and I was able to breathe underwater. I don't know how much time passed, but before long I had a full tail and fins. 

Sandor was shocked. He was also angry. “They forced you to be something you've didn’t want? Where are they now?” 

“They left me after a while to hunt and never came back,” Issa took the other girls hands, “Adelie and Aurora found me, took me to their colony and I’ve been with them ever since. I am a full mermaid now.”

“The merman that kidnapped her went after a large ship, hoping to find more girls,” Adelie explained.

“They ended up getting harpooned.” Aurora smiled, “Divine justice.”  All three nodded at him.

Sandor was speechless, “You don’t miss it?”

“At first I did - but not anymore.” 

Sandor got off the rock and gathered them all in his arms.  He couldn't speak, he was overwhelmed with a swirl of emotions that he has never felt before. They caressed his face and kissed him softly.  

Adelie and Aurora went to find sea urchins for them to have for a snack, leaving Issa and Sandor behind.  After a few moments, they flipped out of the water and dove out of sight. Sandor turned to Issa and soon her lips were on his.


	8. Under water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issa and Sandor share a moment.

She pulled him into the waist-deep water and pushed him against the rocks. She kissed his brow, his nose, and nipped at his lips as her hands combed through the hair at the nape of his neck. Their tongues gilded against each other with long strokes as he pulled her closer. Issa pulled him away from the rock and they stood in the waves. “Issa, I am not a strong swimmer…”

“I got you,” she moaned into his mouth as she pushed him to his knees. She came down with him, curling her tail behind his thighs. They kissed again and Sandor noticed his breathing changed, he opened his eyes he was under water on his back. The water didn't sting as he expected and he looked at Issa. She smiled at him reassuringly as she covered his body with hers. 

He ground up into her as she rolled her hips. Her blonde hair swirled around them and he lost himself in the sensation. Soon when he thrust up, his cock slid into her and she twisted down to his balls. He put his arms around her back and pulled her close as he flipped her over. He kissed her again drawing a breath before he thrust into her. Her hips bucked up and he felt the tightening of her walls. He buried his face between her breasts as his pace quickened. Soon a wave of pleasure swept through him as she arched back. Guttural groans rippled through the water. Arms went around his neck and he was pulled flush against her and she rolled with him. She kissed him softly, “Gods be good, that was wonderful.”

They sat up and broke the surface of the water. They were nearly on the beach. He looked at her and they laughed together. They heard the laughter of Aurora and Adelie in the distance and soon they were all together, sitting in the shallow water. 


	9. Golden Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the sea.

Soon, Sandor lost track of the days. He had a routine by this time; eat, swim and fuck with the mermaids. Sleep, bathe and find food alone. Each night he watched the sun set on the water filled with sadness and apprehension; every morning he woke up with joy when he heard the splashing and singing of his companions. He cursed himself daily for the fear he felt that he would be abandoned. He knew he could survive alone for some time, but without their steady provisions and companionship he didn't know how long he could last. He was already getting worried about the freshwater supply on the island. One evening after dinner, while they were lying on the rocks, Sandor brought it up.

“What was done for Issa, would you be able to perform the same task to a man?”

Heads whipped around, “Do you mean change into a mer…”

“Man.” He finished. They stared at him: Issa speechless, Aurora started to cry, and Adelie taking a deep breath. 

“We've been waiting for you to ask us. We wanted it to solely be your idea and your choice.”

“So it can be done?” He asked, hopeful.

“Yes,” Aurora managed through her tears, “Please...don't mind me. I'm just so very, very happy.”

“Are you really willing to leave life as you know it?” Issa asked

He looked at them, “This is not living. I spend my nights yearning to be with you. I spend my days wanting to disappear into the waves with you to find food. I hate building fires. I hate my clothes. I want to be with the three of you,” he paused and swallowed hard, “that is, if you want me.”

Arms went around him immediately, “We want you.”

“We can't bear to be without you.”

“We love you.”

_ Love? Love! _ “Aurora. Adelie. Issa. I love you too. Believe me.” 

Kisses came at his face from all angles, “We do!”. That night, for the first time in years, he was too excited to sleep. The girls couldn't wait, they said the next day he would be joining them.

The next morning they ate. Without looking back, Sandor went with the mermaids into the water. Each one gave him breath as they dove. It got darker and colder. Soon he felt himself holding their hands tightly in the inky depths. Soon they went into a cave mouth that opened into a huge space with other caves, lush sea plants and from the corner of his eyes, other merpeople within. 

Adelie broke away and Aurora made a drinking motion. Sandor nodded. Issa took his face gently in her hands and smiled at him as Aurora circled his torso, binding his legs together. Soon it was time, Adelie returned with a container. He got one more kiss of breath and he drank.

He felt lightheaded for a few moments and then he could breathe. He took long deep breaths and it felt great. Nearly undetectable gill slits appeared at his sides. His skin seemed to take on a glow and his hair, bleached in the sun, felt thicker. He looked down and gasped, his legs were gone. He had a long powerful tail, golden yellow scales with black tipped fins. He looked up and saw them - Issa, Aurora and Adelie. He glided over to them. 

“So, so handsome”

“Our beautiful merman”

“We can't wait to have you”

He smiled and gathered them into his arms. They were weightless to him as they kissed.


	10. Epilogue

Sandor adapted quickly to life under water. He was accepted into the colony without much fuss. He explored, hunted, and played. Played! Him! He learned how to leap out of the water, flipping through the air. He would hide among the swaying seaweed silently and scare the kids into squeals of laughter. He also learned to control his urges enough not to expose himself to the others like he did repeatedly in his first weeks. Periodically, he and his girls would visit “their” island and fuck in the surf all day.

A few months onto his new life, he woke up feeling ill. He went to Aurora, “I don't feel well. Do you feel alright? Perhaps it is something we ate?”

She felt his face and looked into his eyes, “You feel and

look fine.”

Adelie and Issa soon joined them, concerned. After telling them how he felt and some pushes and prods, the laughter started. 

Issa smiled at him, “There is something else about becoming a merman, Sandor.”

Adelie, took his hand, “We think you're going to be a father.”

He stilled suddenly, “WHAT?!”

Aurora put her hand below his navel and nodded, “The men carry the offspring, Sandor. Or should I say, Daddy?”

Years later, their numerous offspring and companions established their own Clegane Colony, under the narrow sea. 


End file.
